8 Second Rule
by oyabun
Summary: Ameripan. Warning: There may be ooc, crack, confusion. Theme: Love at first sight happens when a stranger looks at another stranger for more then 8 seconds. That's when love at first sight happens. Alfred is falling hard for what he wanted to be just a one night thing. The author doesn't even know what's happening.


**I have no idea what is happening to be honest.**

**I am also very ashamed because America and everyone else might be terribly out of character and I just-**

**I'm- *CRIES* I'M SO SORRY FANDOM FOR I HAVE CREATED A STORY EVEN I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SOMETHING ABOUT ALFRED BEING CHARMED BY KIKU'S BEAUTIFUL BROWN EYES BUT SUDDENLY IT BECAME THAT AND I JUST-  
I-  
I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHAT TO SAY-**

**PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU REALLY REALLY CAN'T STAND OOC OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW.  
REVIEW HOW BAD THIS WAS OKAY *CRIES AND GOES TO BED***

* * *

Alfred was so pumped. It was 1 hour until Yao's party and he was just going through tumblr and Facebook before getting ready at the last minute. Recently he broke up with his girlfriend, Anya Braginski, two weeks ago and just saying, he's not completely over it yet. To be honest the relationship he had with the Russian was really cool, even though her brother wasn't.

Hopefully he would meet someone at the party or something to distract him long enough. Like, a one night stand, but so much longer then one night. Like, maybe a two night stand. Alfred nodded at the thought before closing the list of new anime's this season. He was into all that Japanese junk, and nobody really cared for them so he keeps them to himself.

He saw Arthur was logged on using his phone, so he sent him a message just to bother him. Or like, reassure that he was going so he wouldn't be alone at the party being all emotional.

"YO ARTIE R U GTG TO THE PARTAAAY Q )/ " posted 6:28pm

"It would be impolite to go. And aren't you suppose to be ready by now? It starts in 2 minutes." posted 6:28pm

"WAIT WHAT ( 0 A 0 ). I SWEAR IT WAS 10 AM SECONDS AGO. I GTG NOW ARTIE C U LTR!" posted 6:29pm

Arthur stared at the messages before sighing. His baby brother is never going to grow up is he. Francis wasn't going to the party with him but he decided to go with two of his old friends.

The britishman looked up at the new mansion Yao bought and heard the loud music coming from the backyard. He knocked on the door and Yao Wang's younger brother, Kaoru answered.

Kaoru inspected him. "Well aren't you dressed ruggedly. Not expecting any more from you of course."

"Its the British punk style Kaoru! You wouldn't know fashion even if it slapped you in the face!" he walked past the chinese boy huffing. Kaoru stared at Arthur's back as he made his way to the kitchen and out the glass door towards the party.

"Tsundere." Kaoru closed the door and followed him.

'I'M SO LATE I'M SO DOOMED!' Alfred was driving his motorbike as fast as he could towards the place. He knew what Yao would get like if he came late. The man could break WALLS with his BARE HANDS.

When he stopped his motorbike and threw the helmet he was wearing onto the bike and tossed his leather jacket onto the bike, he ran towards the front door. Apparently, the 'Bad Touch Trio' just came.

Gilbert was constantly ringing the doorbell and Francis was talking to Antonio. While they were chatting, Antonio noticed the american. "Hola amigo! I see you came late as well." he beamed at Alfred.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Haha yeah. I just hope Yao won't get mad. I mean, you know how he is."

Francis laughed. "Of course we know."

"Kesesesese- That's why we came late!" Gilbert gave a thumbs up while he was still leaning against the wall pressing the doorbell. The platinum haired german kept laughing, and his friends joined him and started chatting about what Yao would do once he gets mad.

Alfred smiled at his seniors. They were really cool people, unless they involve you in their plans. "You guys aren't worried at all?"

"Nah." the german waved his hand up and down. He continued pressing the doorbell like it was a game.

"Amigo, the only way to anger Yao is to either break his chinese tea cups or touch any of his siblings." Antonio beamed. The door opened and the three of them surrounded him, so Alfred couldn't really see him.

"I'm really sorry. Yao-san was trying to get Arthur to stop making a mess." the voice was soft spoken and cute. Francis laughed and they walked pass the man, Gilbert ruffling the black hair before entering the house.

Alfred was looking at the boy. He had soft looking black hair and cute pink lips. But what caught Alfred's attention the most was those incredibly pretty brown eyes. Alfred immediately knew he lost his heart to a beautiful stranger.

Uh oh.

He was staring at the figure who was just holding the door and staring back for at least more then 8 to 12 seconds, which was quite a long time if you asked him. "A-aren't you going to come in?" the boy said quite awkwardly before Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and rushed into the house.

"um, Thanks." Alfred ran his hand through his hair as the boy closed the door. He stared at the man as he closed the door. He looked japanese, and he was dressed as if he just came out of a fashion magazine. Kinda like the way Arthur is dressed on the weekends.

"I-It's quite alright." he closed the door and his eyes darted around before looking up at Alfred. They're eyes locked like what seemed like forever, before the japanese boy looked down with pink dusting his cheeks.

Alfred also blushed and a smile made his way to his lips. They stood there in a comfortable silence, with the japanese just leaning against the door and the american standing there with his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his hands busy in there.

"So.. do you.. come here often?" Alfred tried to make a conversation, hoping he didn't sound too silly. The japanese man stared at him before giving a small giggle.

"How do I come here often when Yao-san just bought the house?" he tilted his head to a side and gave a very cute laugh. Alfred awkwardly laughed along with him.

Apparently, Alfred wasn't the only one being charmed by the other in this situation. The japanese man found the american very adorable in a way. Alfred felt like he was being caught and his hand nervously reached out for him, and the other was doing the same thing. As if the world froze and there was nobody else around them.

Soon, Alfred's hand slid up his arm and rubbed circles into his shoulder and the figure felt so dainty and fragile for some reason. They were both moving closer in comfortable silence until-

"DIDI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Ah." the japanese man jerked away and looked down one of the halls. "I'm coming." he turned to Alfred. "I'm so sorry. Please enjoy yourself." he said before rushing off to what sounded like Yao's voice.

Alfred waved as the person ran away. He face palmed. "Why did I say that. Stupid stupid stupid." he repeated as he hit himself. He wasn't always like this when flirting. He was really smooth with ladies, but something about this one made him nervous. "Do you come here often? Of course not Yao just bought the house." he hit his head some more as he walked towards the party. "And I just did something so weirddddd" he whined at the thought of touching a person he barely even knows like that. He smacked his palm onto his forehead some more.

There were people in the pool splashing around and apparently someone brought booze to the party, since Arthur was already really drunk. Alfred's face lightened up when he recognised a bunch of people from university, but apparently that boy at the door was nowhere in sight.

He saw Gilbert and Francis playing ping pong, but with random drinks in plastic cups were set on the table. Which cup the pingpong lands into, they drink from it.

"Hey Francis!" Alfred walked up to his senior. "Oui, what is it Alfred?"

"Who was that guy who opened the door just now?" Alfred looked at the DJ that was playing random international hits. It was on a German rave song right now.

"That was Kiku Honda man! Kesese he's a little cutie." The German smacked the pingpong ball hard and it went somewhere into the bushes. The three stared at the direction and Gilbert fished another one out of his pocket and grinned.

"Honhonhon. Don't tell me you're interested Alfred?" Francis hit the pingpong ball and it landed in one of Gilbert's cups. Gilbert took it out before taking a swing at the drink inside.

"Its orange juice." he said with a disappointed tone. "Hit it into the one with the good stuff man!" Gilbert hit it back again. Alfred thought about it for a second.

"What if I was interested." Alfred leaned against the pingpong table. He smiled a little thinking about those large pretty brown coloured eyes, kind of like melted chocolate.

It was silent for a moment and when he turned, he saw Francis and Gilbert staring at him with shocked and worried expressions respectively. "Amigo-" Antonio came out of nowhere with Lovi behind him. "You can't be interested in Kiku."

"We know he's a cutie and all but its best not to." Gilbert said. The german considered Alfred a very close friend, since he was Alfred's football senior and all. "What about Lily or Bella instead?" he said and pointed his thumb to the two girls behind him in the pool playing with a ball.

"They're pretty, but why… can't I like, be interested in him?" Alfred felt like cupid decided to poke him with one of his stupid arrows. His eyes were literally darting around searching for those pretty brown eyes again.

"um.." the three exchanged looks. "He's got a husband which is actually a vampire!" "He's not interested in people with blonde hair and starts with A!" "He's Yao Wang's little brother!"

Francis and Gilbert looked to their right and glared at Antonio. "Are you serious amigos?" he stared at his two friends at the excuses they decided to make. The other two shrugged. "Its better then telling him the truth."

"Yao Wang's little brother? But they don't have the same last name!" Alfred panicked. He really fell in love with that Kiku Honda, but facing Yao Wang was going to be a problem. If he could he would have just waltzed up to Yao and said 'hey there Yao I would like to date your brother' and live happily ever after with Kiku as his bride and Yao as a supportive brother in law.

Sadly, reality sucks. "I feel like I'm in a fanfiction." Alfred face palmed and Antonio shook his head. "Don't break fourth wall amigo."

"They're adopted?" Gilbert shrugged. He really didn't know. "But if you really want a death wish, Kiku hangs with my bro and his friend." the four of them look at the direction Kiku was and he was sitting with Ludwig and Feliciano near the edge of the pool.

Alfred recognised Feliciano, since they both were partners in Chemistry and they both failed at it a lot. He also recognise Ludwig from the school magazine. He was really good at track and is awarded with best student award the year he first joined the academy. And now, he's starting to recognise Kiku.

Kiku Honda, Yao Wang's little brother. He was the illustrator for the school magazine and the Vice President of the Student Council with Arthur, Francis, Antonio and Lovino. He's good at those kendo competitions and he owns…

a katana.

He could slice a person in half if he wanted to with that thing. Alfred looked less then sure he wanted to date a person with a lethal weapon in his reach.

"Right. I forgotten he had one of those." Gilbert was leaning against the table with Alfred, since Antonio wanted to play with Francis. Then he looked at Alfred who was still looking at him, and he glanced at Kiku who was talking to his friends then occasionally glancing up and meeting eyes with Alfred before glancing back down.

Of course Feliciano and Ludwig noticed the stare boring holes into them as well and decided to look where Kiku was previously looking. Gilbert waved at his little brother who hid his face in shame, but Feliciano waved back anyway, right before his hand was forced down by a certain shamed german.

"Who is that man with Gilbert-kun?" he asked Ludwig who was sitting at the edge of the pool with him. Feliciano was inside the pool, splashing around in the water.

"Ve~ That's Alfred Jones." Feliciano started making the water move while he rocked his body back and forth. Ludwig nodded. "Ja. You don't know him?" Kiku shook his head. He only knew 8 people in the whole school, which was Bad Touch Trio, Abel, Feliciano, Ludwig, Elizabetha and Arthur.

"No. I apologise but I do not." Kiku looked around and glanced back at him, who was still talking to the BTT.

"Well, he's the star football player who always fails at chemistry and is really popular with the ladies ve~" Feliciano said kicking the water so it splashed somewhere and Ludwig used his hand to splash water onto Feliciano, who eventually stopped to pout and get out of the pool.

"Its best not to get involved with him." Ludwig advised crossing his arms. Kiku glanced up and he wasn't there anymore. Feliciano began to get out of the pool and moving elsewhere to get a towel.

"Hey there." Kiku looked to his left to see a handsome American bending down to look at the Japanese. Kiku's cheeks flushed a pink and he could see a blush on Alfred's face as well. "I don't think we've met but I'm interested to know you." he said in that voice he normally used with the ladies. Of course, Kiku fell for it since it was kind of like the bishounen in his animes.

"Alfred Jones at your service." he took Kiku's hand in his larger one and used his thumb to gently stroke the hand and then press a kiss onto Kiku's knuckles. "u-uh.. Kiku Honda… Its nice to meet you." Kiku stuttered, feeling slightly messy since he's being charmed so smoothly. The personal space didn't even matter right at that moment. Alfred mentally cheered in his head for remembering how Arthur did on that girl he was flirting with many years back.

Feliciano was standing behind Alfred and decided to 'accidentally' knock into him and causing Alfred to drop into the pool. "Uwaaah! I'm so sorry Alfred!" Feliciano got to the edge of the pool and tried to give him a hand out, and Alfred took it before pulling Feliciano in as well.

Not many were watching this, but Gilbert was laughing and so was Francis. "Alfred is good, but with Ludwig and Feliciano around he'll never make it." Francis sighed dramatically and Gilbert laughed his hissing laughter.

"Kesesese! Lovino your brother is awesome!" Gilbert clutched his stomach. "But not as awesome as me of course!" Gilbert looked back at the Italian who was already getting the spainard dizzy with the ball he keeps hitting into the drinks.

"Whatever bastard." he rolled his eyes and hit the ball and Antonio hit it back, but he glanced at Kiku and shook his head. "The hamburger bastard is gonna die if that other tea bastard finds out."

"Ehhh? Alfred, Feliciano, are you alright?" Bella and Lily swam to them both and they only laughed. Alfred and Feliciano got out of the pool, Ludwig immediately started yelling at them both before Alfred looked around and noticed Kiku wasn't there anymore.

Then something white and fluffy was placed onto Feliciano's and his own head. A towel? Then he looked up to see Kiku. "Did you both get hurt anywhere?" Kiku was holding the first aid kit close to his chest along with another fluffy towel.

"I'm really sure someone hit me with an arrow." Kiku stared at Alfred with wide eyes. "Over here." he pointed at his heart and Kiku blushed. Feliciano wanted to knock Alfred back into the pool for shamelessly flirting with Kiku like that, but Ludwig was lecturing him about knocking random people into pools.

After Feliciano and Alfred came out of the house, changing into the dry clothes they brought along, Feliciano went to bother Ludwig who was with Roderich and Elizabetha and Alfred went to see a certain black haired japanese boy. They were smiling at each other, not saying a word until-

"Alfredddd-" Arthur slurred before hooking his arms around Kiku. "I missed you so muchhhhh" he rubbed his cheek against Kiku's who squirmed in Arthur's arms. "Personal space Asa-san." he said before Alfred tore them both apart.

"Eh?" Arthur blinked and then looked at Kiku. "Oh its you Kikuu." he went back to hug Kiku and squish cheeks with him. "Kiku Kiku are you coming in tomorrow for work?" Arthur was defiantly referring to Student Council.

"Asa-san, tomorrow is Sunday."

"Cause I was like..thinking we should like," he lifted Kiku's chin and stared into his brown eyes. "we should defiantly get back together or something cause you make me so happy." Arthur knocked foreheads with Kiku's who shut his eyes at the impact.

Alfred on the other hand, stood there shocked at Arthur's drunk confession. His older brother dated Kiku Honda and NOBODY CARED TO TELL HIM? He then looked at the BTT who were all on the Student Council with Kiku and Arthur.

Gilbert and Antonio looked at the scene happening. "Whoops. I forgot to tell Alfred." Antonio ran his hair through his messy hair before Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whoops."

"A-asa-kun…" Kiku pushed the man back so he wasn't leaning on him for support anymore. "You broke up with me. Why would you want to get back together?"

"I miss the memories and the laughter and the happiness and everything." Arthur decided to attach himself onto Kiku and he slid to his knees, his head pressed against Kiku's chest. "I miss the happiness." Kiku patted Arthur's soft hair looking down with pity and adoration on his face. The tsundere was being so straight forward for once.

Alfred was about to let himself fall back into the pool before Ludwig decided to come over and separate them both and drag Arthur to one of the chairs. "Are you alright Kiku?" Ludwig looked at Kiku who was staring at the drunk britishman.

"Um… Yes I suppose." he nodded before turning to Alfred.

"I didn't know you dated my brother." Alfred looked down at Kiku who looked up at him. "Oh yes. It was short…" he looked at the britishman who fell asleep after rambling. "And it was sweet and perfect." he said with a longing sound in his voice. "But we broke up."

"Oh." Alfred looked at his brother as well. "Well, would you like to take a walk with me, Kiku?" Alfred held out his hand and Kiku looked at it, face flushed before taking it and they proceeded to walk to the beach behind Yao's house.

They were walking along the beach, letting the sea brush against their feet when it came rolling in. Kiku shivered slightly at the cold wind, but kept it to himself. He was looking at the ocean and the scenery, trying to memorise it so he can probably use it for his manga later. Alfred, though, was watching something else.

Alfred untangled their fingers and pulled the japanese man closer to him by his shoulder and placed a warm hand on Kiku's upper arm. Kiku looked up at Alfred and they continued to stare at each other before both looked away in embarrassment.

"um.. Kiku?" Alfred called out and Kiku glanced at him and nodded to let him know he was listening. "Look um… I would really… really like to get to know you." He took Kiku's hand with his free hand and got Kiku to look at him. The moonlight made Kiku's brown eyes shine and Alfred already knew he was hypnotised in the beauty.

Kiku was also being hypnotised by the gentleness the american is giving off and how his blue eyes sparkled with joy when he looked at him. For some reason Kiku wanted those blue eyes to look at him and him alone all the time. Like when they first met, Kiku began to unconsciously touch Alfred's face and cupped his face with both hands.

Alfred let go of Kiku to do the same thing and then they leaned in, beginning of another story before it leads to heartache? They weren't thinking properly. They didn't even know each other.

That hit Kiku like a full storm and he jerked back, his hands at his sides once more. Then he remembered what Ludwig told him. 'Its best not to get involved with him.'

"Kiku? What's wrong?" Alfred reached out for him and Kiku shook his head. "Don't touch me please." Alfred immediately dropped his hand at his side.

"I… I'm beginning to get confused Alfred-san. I'm really sorry." he placed a hand on his forehead, then it went down to cover his eyes. He wasn't like this. What was he doing? His friends warned him and what does he think he's doing? Some kind of re-inactment of Romeo and Juliet?

He still hasn't gotten over the heartache Arthur did to him. 'It was short, sweet and perfect.' he thought and looked elsewhere, crossing his arms.

Alfred on the other hand was pretty stubborn about it. "Confused? About what? I- I really like you okay. I think I'm in love with you." Kiku's eyes widened and he looked at the desperately panting Alfred, who was trying his hardest to get his feelings through to the other. "I'm not looking for another one night stand like I originally planned when coming here." he said, looking somewhere else to avoid Kiku's gaze.

Francis leaned against the pingpong table. "8 Second rule." Gilbert looked at him. "Love at first sight happens when two people who never met before, stare at each other for more then 8 seconds." the Spainard laughed. "A crush lasts for 4 months. If it happens for more then that, its already called love amigo."

"Kesesese. Lets see if little junior there can make it for 4 months with Kiku." Gilbert smirked hitting the pingpong ball hard. "That's easy." Francis sighed. "Its Yao they should worry about."

"Alfred-san? W-what-" Kiku's really starting to get confused. When Alfred said that, he felt something in his stomach and something burst in his chest, so unlike when Arthur first told him he loved him.

"I-I really like you okay." Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I… IthinkIloveyouandIthinkweshouldbetogether." he said very quickly, hoping Kiku caught it. Fortuneatly, he did. Alfred wasn't lying when he said Kiku caught his heart. He could feel blood rushing to his face and his heart beating fast.

Thank god that Kiku's reaction was the same. His face was really red as well and they were both standing two feet away from each other. "I… I do too. D-daisuki Alfred-san." he looked somewhere else because, how embarrassing is it to say that out loud.

Alfred's eyes widened then he began to beam and run at Kiku, scooping the Japanese man into his arms and acting much like a puppy would after its master complimented it. The joyful reaction of the American made Kiku smile as well. Then Alfred started spinning Kiku around, the man still in his arms bridal style.

"We can eat ice cream and watch scary movies so you'll cuddle up to me and we can go to a cafe and share a milkshake with two straws and-" Alfred placed Kiku back down onto the ground and started to ramble about what they could both do and all Kiku did was smile at him and their hands interlocked, Alfred squeezing his hand lightly after he stopped talking and Kiku smiled, squeezing back.

They walked back to the house, suddenly caught up in the conversation. Everyone was slowly leaving, since it was getting late and Alfred was one of the last to leave. Kiku stood at the door and Alfred faced him, smiling.

"Goodnight Kiku." Alfred pressed a kiss against Kiku's cheek and his face became pink. Kiku pressed a kiss against Alfred's cheek as well and he laughed softly. Then both of them started looking into each others eyes, caught in the romantic moment once again and slowly, Kiku could feel Alfred's breath on his face. Kiku leaned in, face flushed and eyes slowly closing shut.

Alfred gently pressed his lips against those beautiful pink ones he was admiring at this very spot when he just met him. He could feel the warmth of Kiku's blush and he just felt like he was kissing a pillow. It was really soft and cute. He pulled away to look into Kiku's eyes once again, but looked up a little and saw Yao standing there with a flash in his eyes that screamed murder.

Kiku looked behind him to notice Yao and immediately snapped his head forward and said to Alfred.

"It is wise if you run." he said, but Alfred was already running towards his motorbike and couldn't even get on it when Yao started chasing him around the house with a knife in his hand. "I'll see you at school Kiku!" Alfred made one full turn around the house before running down the sidewalk, Yao still hot on his heels.

Kiku panicked at the thought of Yao trying to kill Alfred, but he was reassured when two minutes later Yao came home with a tired look on his face. "Aiyaa he got away." Yao placed the knife back and went to his room. He smiled at Alfred who came back for his motorbike and waved before driving off.

Well, tonight was fun. But the rest of his life was going to be exactly like this one as long as he got Alfred by his side form now on. Kiku shut the door and turned off the lights, checking up on Yao and his siblings before shutting the lights and laying in his bed, covering his face in his hands due to embarrassment of what happened this evening.

Little did he know Alfred was doing the same thing.


End file.
